Memories of Rocks at Scarsdale High
by TwilighterRenthead
Summary: Roger and Mark have a project to do for geology... Caution: Things get confusing. I don’t understand half of the vocabulary myself, so if you don’t don’t feel bad. Better than it sounds. Oneshot, Mark/Roger friendship.


A/N: Well, I had to write a children's story for science explaining the rock cycle, and I didn't know how to use my own characters without making it more of a novel than it is already (for a little science blurb). I also have one of Angel and Collins that I'm posting soon that I wrote earlier this year that I didn't think to post.

I'm not Jonathan. Roger and Mark aren't mine. Sadly.

Mark Cohen and Roger Davis walked out of their freshman geology class at Scarsdale High School feeling annoyed.

"Why the h-" Roger began.

"Roger!" Mark scolded.

"What? I do it all the time."

"You gave it up, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Why the_ heck_ are we doing a partner report on a childhood memory concerning rocks? I mean, what kid pays attention to lithification and igneous intrusive vs. igneous extrusive?"

"It's Geology, Rog."

"My mother forced me to take it, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember all right."

"I'm a rock star, not a rock studier."

"Whatever," Mark sighed. "Let's go look at some pictures."

They walked home to Mark's.

At home, Mark pulled out an old box of photo's he (and his mother)had taken pre-Bolex 16mm video camera. They were mainly of him and Roger.

He rifled trough to when they were about six and under.

"Found anything good yet?" Roger asked from the bed where he had taken to lolling about.

"What about when we went to the beach when we were four? "

"Nah. Everyone's gonna use the beach."

"When we went to Red Rocks when we were seven?"

"Dude, I'm gonna perform there, not write a report on it"

Mark pulled out an especially old one. He had forgotten about this.

"Roger."

"Wha?" he mumbled. Of course. He had fallen asleep. As was characteristic.

"What about when we first met?"

"What do two three year old boys in a park have to do with rocks?"

"You threw sand at me. Sand. Sediment."

"Oh yeah. That was fun." Roger grinned.

"And sand has to do with rocks how?" Mark prompted.

"Uh, isn't it obvious? Ok, so the big rocks get turned into little rocks-"

"How?"

Roger grumbled something unintelligible. Mark had a feeling he had brokenhis commitment to stop cussing.

"Some glacier drove drunk through the hills and crushed all the rocks and trailer parks in its path."

"Or?"

"Or it got rained on. Or a river broke it up."

"And that's called?"

Again, unintelligible words, though he distinctly picked up "Mark."

"Weathering and erosion."

"Now where does it go?"

"In a river. It's transported to the ocean, then it winds up on the beach. Then the man from the play sand company comes and dumps some in his bag, and puts it in parks across the country for children to throw at each other's heads and become best friends."

"Eh, it works."

***A while later***

"So the sediment all presses together and becomes sedimentary rock. Consolidation is when there's big pebbles that fuse together. After a while the rocks get buried in the ocean or wherever they are. Then they get squeezed and pressed."

Mark looked inquisitively at his friend. He was better at this than either of them thought.

"Go on."

"I'm not writing this whole god-"

"Roger!"

"Fine! I'm not writing this whole project by myself. It's your turn. What happens after the heat and pressure?"

"Ummmm… They go through metamorphism and become metamorphic rocks?"

Roger gave him a look to go on.

"After that? Come on, Mark, we don't have all day."

"Uhhhhh… the rocks melt and become magma. If it cools underground it has crystals in it, so it's like granite. If it cools above ground, then it turns into, like, pumice. Those are igneous rocks."

"After that?"

"Uhhh…"

"For God's sake, Mark, you're a documentarian, you should know this stuff!"

"I go around filming hobos, not rocks!"

The boho boys were seriously getting annoyed. Roger decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey Mark, look out the window."

The amateur filmmaker did.

And Roger committed the ultimate crime, other than breaking the camera.

HE STOLE THE SCARF.

"ROGER ADAM DAVIS YOU GIVE ME THAT SCARF BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU ----"

"Uh uh uh, Mark. If I can't cuss, neither can you. Here."

He tossed the scarf to Mark.

" Thanks Roger," he said sarcastically.

"You, know," Roger said laying back down on the bed. "If my mom knew I was throwing rocks, we probably would have never been best friends."

"Shut up," Mark said playfully.

Roger gestured to his friend in a manner that isn't generally considered acceptable for a 14-year-old as he drifted back to sleep.

A/N: Well, there it was. Definitely K rated. Also, you might not see my story Reincarnation for a while because I'm going to be working on '08 to '90 and a new AU of mine. Reviews = 3.


End file.
